


The Void Prince

by Allinmaniac



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allinmaniac/pseuds/Allinmaniac
Summary: Talon gets the Mission to go to Shurima and befriend a man from the Void. But when he gets there everything turned out different.





	The Void Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains violence and Rape so if you're a vanilla don't read this :)

Footsteps echo through the long halls of the big building. A women with red and a guy with brown hair are making their way to Darius office to obtain a mission. The siblings arrive at the wooden door and knock on it. A raspy voice invites them in. "Ahhh the Du Couteau siblings. My favorite assassins in whole Noxus. Please come in." They could almost feel his sarcasm building up in his voice. "Katarina Du Couteau! The most beautiful wo..." he is cut off by the red haired girl. "Darius you boot-licker, save your flummeries for Swain and just give me the mission" she glares at him with such a disgust, while he was trying to smile this away. "Yes, of course hold on!" He digs around in his shelf and finally gives Katarina a file. She opens it and reads the task. "Wait... why do I have to go to Demcia?" The brown haired man next to her chuckles. "Because it is your mission Kat, now go and finish it!" Darius grunts sitting back on his chair. Talon turns around and yells at his sister. "Hey! Kata! Will you greet Garen from me?" "FUCK OF TALON!" He could hear her cursing until she disappears out of the building. "Now to you Talon. When I am not wrong your mission must be... Here! I found it!" Darius gives him a little purple file. With amaze the Noxian looks at the file. "Purple? Aren't these missions for guys like you? Why do I get it?" The Hand of Noxus shrugs. "Well little boy. This mission is just perfect for you. Go ahead open and read it." He doesn't need to be told twice and he opens it hastily and some piece of paper comes out of it. The assassin takes it and reads.

From the Noxian base in Shurima,  
At night a strange man kills many people with the power from the void. The person needs to be catched at any cost.  
The mission:  
Find information about the enemy and try to befriend him. The point is to find out information about the void.

Talon looks up. His face shows pure hatred "You are kidding me... Befriend? I can't befriend someone. I don't know how that works. Also why the hell is this a purple Mission?" Darius grunts "Talon, its the void. Never underestimate the people from the void. They are powerful. And just imagine Noxus having this power! We could finally life at piece using this power for us. Now go." "But" "GO AND DO YOUR TASK!" From anger pouting the Noxian makes his way to the Noxian stables. He takes a white big horse and saddles it. 'Befriend? How do I do that?' He asks himself. 

The whole journey he makes a plan to befriend the void boy. Maybe he could invite him for a drink? No to friendly. After a day he pauses at a little lake. He decides to put on some shuriman clothes to fit the land he is in. It's really hot and the Noxian armor is really heavy. After two days he arrives at the base. It looks like a dead town. No people, no animals and everything is quiet. 'It's kind of scary'. He thinks. It's already dark as he finally found the little shelter the rest of the soldiers build. He knocks on the door and a small voice screams.  "W-who goes there!" " it's me Talon. Darius send me." A little window opens and disturbed looking eyes look through it. "Thanks god! Our saviour! Hurry! The Void is gonna show up any minute! Please save us!" The window closed and leave Talon pretty confused. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' Suddenly the dark blue sky changes to a bright purple colour. 'so thats the void huh?' He runs to the spot where the light was the brightest and he was right. A big gap in the sky that seems to lead nowhere but into the deep deep void of nothing.  Somehow Talon feels strange. It's like something is calling him. With no control over his body, he steps forward just gazing into the purple abyss of the void. He has no idea that someone is watching him. His trance is interrupted when another voice speaks. This time the voice is real. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Talon looks around but no one is there. "Who is there?" "Oh I have many names but you" he comes out of his little hiding spot. "I've never seen you before, who are you? One of those filthy little Noxians trying to kill me again?" His voice sounds really weird but somehow appealing to Talon. He shakes his head "No! No! I don't want to kill you!" Trying to find an excuse he says "I am an adventurer from Piltover! I got information that the void is somewhere here so I got interested! I studied the void for years but never saw it in real life!" The void man looks at him with hungry eyes. "Is that so?" Suddenly the man is right in front of him, which made Talon jump. "What's your name?" "T-Talon" the Noxian shivers. This guy is scary,  even for him. His eyes are blue and his tanned skin has a purplish glow. His hair is just like talons, long and brown. The guy chuckles. "Checking me out? You amuse me Talon. Now tell me what are you Noxians planning?" Talon jumps. 'How does he know?' "Oh I know everything.  I mean I got the voids power!" The man laughs maniacally. Talon takes a few steps backwards. His face might not show it but Talon is scared. This guy is more powerful than he thought. 

"So I told you my name. Now who are you!" Talon asks. The man stops laughing and looks at the Noxian. "Ah yes, I didn't told you my name! Like I said, I have many names. But I call myself Void prince. But you can call me Malzahar." Talon just realizes that Malzahar is floating over the ground. "Alright Malzahar. One question. Why aren't you killing me like the other Noxians?" He smiles and flies forward. "It's because you interest me Talon.  You look good. Maybe I will keep you." With every step Talon goes backwards, the void boy follows him. "What do you mean with keep?  And how am I different to the others?" Without noticing where he goes, Talon bumps into wall behind him. He's trapped.  Behind him the wall and in front of him Malzahar, probably ready to kill him. "Looks like you're trapped. How you are different? Well, you are more good looking than these soldiers. Your Voice is beautiful too. I wonder how you sound like when you scream." Raising one eye brow, Talon stares at the man in front of him. "Scuse me what? Good looking?  Screaming? Why don't you just kill me?" Malzahar laughs again. "Where's the fun in that? I am gonna torture you until you beg for being killed."

He takes Talon by the shirt and slams him against the wall. He positionates himself so the Noxian is trapped between him and the wall. "What in the hell are you doing!" "Having fun with you Noxian." Malzahar takes of his face mask and moves his face closer to Talons, looking him in his hazel brown eyes. The Noxian is trying to push him away. "H- hey would you stop that! What do you think you're doi-" Malzahar takes the opportunity and slides his tongue in Talons mouth. With a loud "hmpf!" Talons eyes open wide. He is shocked and confused about his situation. Why is he kissing him? What is happening here? Malzahar explores Talons mouth with an amused look on his face. The reactions of the Noxian are more than satisfying. When he ends the kiss, a long strain of Salvia is connecting the two. Panting, Talon watches the other one. He clearly doesn't want this but he can't stop it. It's like he can't move. Is it the void that is stopping him? 

Malzahar pushes the boy to the ground. He takes of his scarf and ties up Talons hands. "S-Stop! I don't know where you are going with this but you are making a mista-" Malzahar kisses him again. Then he starts to grind down on Talons hips. Now he gets it. 'He.... He wants to fuck me?!' Talon feels Malzahar smiling into the kiss. So he's right. The Noxian tries to get away but Malzahar strong hands keep him in place. The shirt comes off and Talon is lying half naked under the void boy. He bends down and begins to lick Talons chest. The sudden wet feeling on the noxians dry chest makes him shiver. Suddenly a deep pain goes through his body and he screams. He looks at the man above him, who has made a long trail of blood over his chest. He now sees the dagger in Malzahars hand. "Even your screams sound hot. Let's make you scream some more shall we?" He locks over the trail he made and then kisses Talon. Tasting his own blood makes him gag. He never liked the metallic taste of blood. Malzahar then grinds down Talons hips again earning a little groan from the Noxian.  
"Let the fun begin" he begins to laugh and rips off the rest of Talons clothes and his pants. Talon kicks Malzahar but it has no use. The void man takes his legs and lifts them to his shoulders. "This might hurt Talon darling but don't worry. I will make you feel good." And with the last word he trusts himself into the Noxian boy.

A loud scream echos through the night and the Noxian arches his back. It hurts. It hurts so much. When he was ready, Malzahar begins to move inside Talon earning little screams and moans.  
"Shit, you feel good." Malzahar grunts. One hard trust after another and Talon becomes a moaning mess. His eyes begins to tear up. For the first time in years he cries. His sobs begin to mix with his moans as Malzahar goes faster. It's like music to Malzahars ears. He loves such noises. He bends down to Talons left ear and bites it until blood comes out just for him to lick it. Pain, pleasure and something else is making Talon go completely blind to his surroundings. The only thing he can do is hear Malzahar moaning his name next to his ear and he can feel the numb feeling on his chest. He realizes to late that the Void Boy took his dagger again. He feels the cold metal on his chest drawing a little heart on it. The pain overflows him again and he screams. That's the only he can do. Scream, cry, moan and hoping that this all will end. Suddenly he feels something weird. Malzahars trusts begin to become more sloppy but harder. His grunts are louder than before.  
"Aghhh" Talon gasps as he feels hands pressing down his throat. Like the trusts they press harder. Malzahar goes faster and finally comes into the already dead body of Talon. He takes himself out of the body, takes the dagger and rams it in Talon a few times.  
"So weak but still so beautiful. You were not good enough for the void." He kisses his forehead and looks in Talons dead eyes. But they don't look back. It's like they look through him.  
"I am sorry Talon. I am so so sorry for you." He flies up to the gap and it closes.  



End file.
